1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a driving method and a driving device of display panels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, RGB display panels includes a pixel cell array, wherein each of the pixels may include a red (R), a green (G), and a blue (B) sub-pixel cells. With the technical development, a white (W) sub-pixel cell may be also configured except for the R, G, B sub-pixel cells so as to form a RGBW display panel. By configuring the W sub-pixel cell, the pixel cell may include high transmission rate so as to reduce the power consumption of the display panel. However, as the total dimension of the RGB display panel remains the same regardless of the four sub-pixel cells (R, G, B, W) or the three sub-pixel cells (R, G, B) are configured, that is, the dimension of the four sub-pixel cells (R, G, B, W) is only ¼ of the total dimension, and the dimension of the three sub-pixel cells (R, G, B) is ⅓ of the total dimension. As such, the aperture rate of the display panel configured with the R, G, B, W sub-pixel cells (“RGBW display panel”) is about 75% of the normal display panel configured with the R, G, B sub-pixel cells (“RGB display panel”). When a pure-color image is displayed, the brightness of the RGBW display panel is lower than that of the RGB display panel, and the displayed image is darker. In addition, as the W sub-pixel cell is configured, the contrast of the image may be higher. When the user views the pure-color image, the user may feel that the pure-color image may be darker due to the higher contrast.